<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiny Hearts by RinkuWolfe207</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230606">Tiny Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinkuWolfe207/pseuds/RinkuWolfe207'>RinkuWolfe207</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Ellie (The Last of Us), Bumpy ride though, Cats love Ellie, Could get dark, Dina has moved on...or has she?, Dina is pissed, Ellie Angst (The Last of Us), Ellie Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (The Last of Us), Ellie Needs a Hug (The Last of Us), Ellie has some therapy cats, Ellie in flannel and cap, Ellie is a farmer, Ellie is trying to heal, Endgame Dina/Ellie, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Some Humor, bandits, ellie is sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinkuWolfe207/pseuds/RinkuWolfe207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie returns to Jackson after almost a year of wandering and battling with herself. It's not easy to heal, not when you're alone and see your ex with someone new, but how can Ellie think she deserves any happiness? After all she's done? And what she hasn't done? </p>
<p>She's so tired of fighting...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina &amp; Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina &amp; JJ (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie &amp; JJ (The Last of Us), Ellie &amp; Maria (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not too sure about the title and not too sure if I'll continue this, but this is just something that came out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ellie knew it would hurt to face Dina again after everything she had put her through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took almost a year to get back to Jackson, with Ellie taking multiple detours. She would convince herself that Dina was better without her, that Dina would be happy if she never returned. That Dina would find someone that was normal to be happy with. Then she would spend many nights arguing with herself that she needed to go back to Jackson, needed to let Dina know she was alive, if anything. And if Dina never wanted to see her again, Ellie would honor it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't deserve to be near Dina, and even less so, near JJ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the pain in her left hand, and the pain in her abdomen, nothing hurt more than to see Dina’s angry eyes and hear her cursing at her, loathing clear in her voice. Nothing hurt more than to be banned from seeing JJ once she arrived in Jackson a month ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The physical agony was nothing compared to her emotional pain. She deserved it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maria had been as understanding as ever, helping Ellie find a house to stay in, and helped move the small amount of Ellie’s belongings to a house near the farming area of Jackson. It was further away from the center of Jackson and away from people, and Ellie couldn't help but be grateful. It seemed that the people in Jackson found out what she had done, and since Dina was beloved by many, many people ended up sending glares her way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for Tommy, it didn't go so well. The black eye was a testament of that. Tommy, angry and heartbroken, and drunk, smashed a beer bottle to the right side of her face once she told him what she did not do. Ellie has avoided him ever since.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Ellie was too injured and weak to do patrol, she was assigned to picking up fruit and vegetables in the patch farm in Jackson. She thought it was ridiculous, but Maria didn't let up. It had felt humiliating at first, going from someone who would take out multiple people to someone picking apples, but after the first week, she came to like the mindless work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were only a couple other people in the farm, with the majority of them being older people. They would meet up early in the morning to go over the day's chores and to cheer each other on. Then they would spread out and do their work. Ellie had thought nothing of it at first, being outside in the sun in June, but after passing out from the heat and dehydration on her third day, she came to respect the people that would spend entire days out in the heat to pick fruit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt nice to have a routine. Wake up, eat and drink, go to meetup, work until noon, eat and drink, work until sundown, get home, eat and drink, write in her journal, sleep, then repeat the next day. She appreciated the nighttime more than ever. After being alone for so long, she had feared the idea of sleeping with people around, knowing that her instincts would have been screaming at her to be alert all the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully the house she slept in was away enough from the center of Jackson and the other houses of the farmers that she couldn't hear the music or people in it, only see the lights. She didn't have people over to visit, only Maria occasionally who would drop off some extra food, saying she was still skin and bones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for other visitors, it had started with one. An old looking ginger cat with tired amber eyes. The big bastard had scared her in the middle of the night when she had been writing in her journal on her small porch, wanting to feel the air in the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The larger than average cat had merely watched her for an hour before bounding away. Then it had come back the next night, sitting at the bottom of the porch. It went on for a few days before eventually, the cat was with her during the day, trailing after her and resting under the plants shade while she worked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was odd at first. She had been aware that there were several dogs some of the farmers owned, that would keep an eye out for rodents or for people who would try to sneak in to steal produce, since the farm rested along the eastern side of Jackson. It had happened a few times before she started. Yet, no one ever mentioned that there were also cats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Ellie just shrugged it off, not caring that she was being followed around by a feline. It was quite nice, just having something there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was a black furred cat a week later. Then two white furred cats the next week. And the latest one, a black furred one that looked like it had a bowtie, but it was only his white fur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five cats were now following her around daily. She didn’t mind them, and would occasionally give them food and water. Cause why the hell not. The other farmers would feed their dogs, and after the five cats killed the rats that had been in her house, she thought they earned it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two months back in Jackson and she has five cats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never thought I would have a dog, and never even thought I would have 5 cats.” Ellie huffed as she shoveled another large pile of dirt out of the hole she was digging by the side of her house. The day's chores had been done a little earlier than expected, with the rest of the farmers heading to the small bar in the center of Jackson. The sun was starting to go down, with the sky a beautiful mix of pink and orange with a few stray clouds </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mew.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She heard the orange cat meow from her porch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah.” Ellie grimaced as the calluses on her hands burned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you talking to?” Ellie lifted her head to see Maria behind her, looking at her in amusement. Maria had a book bag and a guitar case on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie stopped shoveling and gestured to the five cats who were now alert on her porch, and sitting up. “Them uh- what are you doing here?” Ellie asked, holding the shovel by her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like you made a couple of friends.” Maria eyed the five cats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They hang around.” Ellie planted the shovel in the dirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're looking much better.” Maria looked over Ellie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie had arrived at Jackson looking more like an infected than a person. Covered in blood from head to toe, injured, skinny and dehydrated. A mere shell. But over the last month, Ellie had been putting on more weight from having access to food, and a bit of muscle from doing farm work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie merely shrugged at Maria’s observation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came here to give you a few things and to give you some info.” Maria walked over to the porch and dropped the book bag and the guitar case, making Ellie's hand twitch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why a guitar case? You know I can't play.” Ellie walked over to the porch, sitting down and taking off her thin long sleeve flannel shirt, leaving her in a sweat soaked tank top. She turned her cap backwards on her head. Many other farmers usually wore a thin flannel long sleeve while they worked, since being in the sun for so long without cover was very bad for skin. And wearing the cap protected her head and face from the sun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's something I found. And I'm sure that with enough practice you can learn how to play left handed, it's a left handed guitar.” Maria opened the case and handed Ellie the guitar, who immediately noticed the difference. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie glanced at the guitar in her hands. “I-I don't even know where to start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maria opened up the backpack and handed Ellie a book. “Here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie looked at the book. It was a book on learning how to play guitar left handed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the past there were people who played instruments because they were left handed, or just played left handed because they wanted to. With enough practice, I’m sure you can make good use of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks...You said you had info.” Ellie sat down beside the book bag, placing the guitar in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. A few people on patrol and from the guards along the walls have said that they have seen a few stray people around the eastern side of Jackson the last few days. We don't know if they are hostile, but just in case, I brought you your weapons. Arthur and Janet have also been warned and given weapons, they'll likely warn the rest tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie nodded. She placed the guitar back into its case and opened up the book bag and pulled out her various guns that Maria had confiscated when she returned to Jackson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling lately?” Maria sat down next to Ellie, watching the brunette look over the guns, handing them with finesse despite not having used guns in two months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Ellie muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maria nodded and there was silence between them for a few seconds. “...Any nightmares?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daily.” Ellie deadpanned, pulling out ammo boxes to count how many bullets she was given. “They help though.” Ellie gestured towards the five cats that had moved to sit beside her, and who were still eyeing Maria suspiciously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's good.” Maria nodded, looking out towards the farm, and looking over the crops.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...How’s Dina?” Ellie asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maria glanced at Ellie, who had slumped a bit and who seemed entirely too focused on the shotgun in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s uh-” Knowing that it would hurt Ellie, she quietly said, “meeting up with Dylan, from patrol. Remember him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie stayed quiet for a few seconds, before nodding. “Blonde? Tends to like being the center of attention? Who’s funny? Apparently?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Although he’s calmed down a bit.” Maria looked towards the crops again, knowing that Ellie felt a bit unnerved under her gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...She happy? Does he treat JJ right?” Ellie busied herself with putting the guns and ammo back in the bookbag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Maria remembers seeing the trio hanging out in the center of town, smiles on their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Ellie stood up, swinging the bag onto her back and picking up the guitar case. “I’m gonna have dinner now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing this was Ellie’s way of leaving the conversation, Maria stood up. “Well alright. Take care Ellie. Let me know if you see or hear anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie nodded before walking towards her house and opening the door, allowing the cats to walk in. “I’ll let you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Maria left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie watched Maria leave for a few seconds before heading inside, leaving the shovel in its place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ellie’s Journal</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Haunted by your smiles</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The mask keeps getting heavier</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One step forward, two steps back</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a noose round my neck and the further I get</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's harder and harder to breathe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I find a way to cut the rope?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I've been waiting for dawn</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But the light is all gone</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie has a nightmare. Goes to work. Gets another cat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooo<br/>I'm continuing this cause I need somewhere to write angst lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“ELLIE! HELP!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm coming Joel just hang on!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“PLEASE!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hang on!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“SHE’S GO-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sound of metal hitting flesh rang in her ears as Joel’s voice was stopped abruptly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>=======</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie shot up from her bed, sitting up and breathing heavily, sweat forming on her forehead. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down her breathing. She heard the cats moving around the room, hearing the small taps of their paws on the wooden boards of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mew.” Ellie felt one of the cats sitting down in her lap, making her open her eyes to see the ginger cat looking up at her. She rubbed its head gently with her left hand, the fur feeling nice on her three fingers. The ginger cat rubbed up against her hands, making Ellie start to scratch at its neck. “Like that, bud?” Ellie muttered, swallowing hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat let out another meow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie flinched as she felt something against her back. Blinking her eyes in the dark, she felt around her back, only to feel even more fur. There was the slightest bit of moonlight entering the house through the window to her left, letting Ellie see that the other four cats had settled down around her, purring loudly and rubbing up against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie let out a harsh breath, her heart still racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Ellie gritted her teeth, forcing herself to calm down. Her heart was still racing much too fast. Her hands trailed over the ginger cat’s back who settled down into her lap, still looking at her. Patient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The repetitive motions of rubbing the oranges cat’s fur and the continuous purring went on for ten minutes until Ellie felt calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie scratched underneath the ginger cat’s head, near the scruff around its neck. The ginger cat leaned into it, closing its eyes in content. “Thanks dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat on her lap let out a small meow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie glanced out the window, seeing nothing but the crops in the fields. Sighing, she reached over to the small battery powered clock on her nightstand, and saw that it was only 3 AM, three hours until she was supposed to be awake for the day’s chores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that nightmare, she knew for certain she wasn't going to be able to sleep. An underlying feeling of anxiety made her get out of bed, walk towards the kitchen and sit at the small table she had near the window. Funny to think she had a second floor, but she had yet to even go up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down, staring blankly out the window as the sun eventually rose. The five had followed her from her room to the kitchen, each of them spread throughout the room, with the ginger cat sitting underneath Ellie's chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the clock in her kitchen hit 5:30 AM, Ellie got up to eat breakfast. She put on her usual thin flannel shirt over her tank top, and her cap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 5:55 AM, she left her house to go to the meetup point, the five cats trailing behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning everyone!” Arthur's cheery voice echoed throughout the crowd. Standing on top of a tractor, the 40 year old gentleman caught the attention of the 30 farmers, and Ellie who was sitting on a wooden crate on the side of the small field, who was fiddling with her gloved left hand and a safety pin. It was annoying when the two fingers of the glove flopped around loosely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie had been given a glove so as to not get her three fingered hand dirty. Much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her five little companions hung around her, often lunging at each other playfully. A couple of the other farmer’s dogs would occasionally get close to the five to sniff at them, but would usually get swatted away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope you are all ready to work today! We are almost done picking up fruit, but we still have to be aware of rodents. Make sure to double check the crops and if you find any rodents, be sure to get rid of them.” Arthur spoke loudly, then gestured to the makeshift work board that had been attached to the tractor. A few baskets underneath the board. “Assignments are on the board. Once you're finished, check yourself off for your duties and let me know when you're done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few farmers nodded their head absentmindedly, already used to the way things are done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another quick thing, and this is important!” Arthur's voice shifted to serious. “Maria has told Janet and I that there have been sightings of people along the eastern side of the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few farmers murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be nice folk...or thieves. We don’t know. For today, do your work as usual, but keep your guard up for anything suspicious. Sure, we have lookouts on the eastern wall, but people still managed to sneak past them and some of the dogs, in the past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small dog let out a bark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janet and I are coming up with an arrangement for some of you to work in pairs. We used to have one, but many have come and gone and we haven't updated it. The new arrangements should be done by tonight.” Arthur sighed. “Keep your guard up, and do your work. I'll see you all when you're done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur stepped off the tractor, and the farmers lined up to see their assignment. Once they saw their assignment, the farmers went off in separate directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie waited until there were only a few left before walking up to the board. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>‘Ellie- Pick apples. Check/kill rodents.’</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie picked up two baskets and started walking over to the apple area, the ginger cat by her side and the rest behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be an easy day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about 7 PM when Ellie heard a knock on her door. Ellie rose hesitantly from her seat, racking her head about who could possibly be visiting her in general. Maria had already visited her, so it would be a while until she visited again, and there was no one else that came to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked over to the front door, her knife in her right hand, holding it behind her back. Maria had stashed the knife in one of the small pockets in the book bag and it had taken her a while to find it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no porch light since the house had been empty for so long that the wiring was damaged. Ellie had yet to get a lantern to hang on the outside, so it was just dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cats had also all perked up, their eyes and ears focused on the door. Taking that as a good sign, that they weren't hissing or growling, Ellie opened the door, her grip on her knife as tight as ever. Her instincts insisted she be on her guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss me?” A familiar voice rang in the silence of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cat?” Ellie's eyes widened a bit in surprise, placing the knife in her back pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously not, since you have so many of my brethren.” Cat smirked, catching sight of the five cats, before bringing her eyes back to Ellie, her smirk dropping into a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing in Jackson?” Ellie opened the door wider, allowing Cat to enter. She closed the door behind Cat, walking towards her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My grandma died.” Cat deadpanned, strutting into the room. The asian’s black hair had grown long enough that she had it in a ponytail. Cat was clad in dark jeans, black sneakers and a lightweight blue sweater, with a book bag on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught off guard, Ellie just blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that I left years ago because she needed me right?” Cat sat down on the stray chair she had in her room, dropping her book bag on the floor and stretched out her hand for one of the white furred cats to sniff. Ellie nodded, sitting down on her bed. “You know she was old, but it was her time, died in her sleep a few weeks ago. At 101.” Cat grinned as the white furred cat rubbed up against her right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And um, how are you feeling?” Ellie asked, scratching the ginger cats head when he rubbed up against her. The ginger cat then sat down next to her, resting his weight against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat sighed. “It was rough but it was a long time coming. I was just thankful to be there in her last moments.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie swallowed the bitterness that arose at that sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things have certainly changed for you. I was surprised when Maria told me to look for you in the farming area, and not beside Joel’s house.” Cat gave Ellie an inquisitive look, making the brunette shift uneasily. “I heard your name a lot from the gossiping ladies in the bar. Ignored it obviously, cause they could've been saying BS.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie focused on the ginger cat, her three fingers going through the soft fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened Ellie?” Cat asked, voice full of curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot, Cat. A lot.” Ellie placed her left hand in her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat looked towards her lap, eyes widening when she saw the three fingered and burned left hand. She quickly stood up and sat down on the other side of Ellie. “Ellie, your  hand.” Cat gently picked up Ellie's left hand, worry growing in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie stared blankly at her left hand. The stumps had healed but they were still sensitive at times, with it aching randomly. The rough looking burn near her thumb had been something she had done to cover up the bite in the middle of a night after she had found some acid. It had been something she had been planning to do when she got bit, paranoid that someone would see the bite if she went back to Jackson. Her injured hand was something she had kept hidden in gloves for a week after she got back, with her other injuries taking priority, and it was only discovered when Maria had visited her while she was sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria had been extremely pissed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things have been rough after you left.” Ellie muttered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Do you want to talk?” Cat asked hesitantly. Ellie had always been closed off years ago, mostly out of shyness, but she seemed even more withdrawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie swallowed hard as she was bombarded by a flux of feelings and memories. “...No, I don’t.” Ellie choked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat felt her heart clench at the pained tone. Feeling nothing but compassion for her friend, Cat grabbed Ellie in a hug, who then hugged her back tightly after a few shocked seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie leaned into the hug, resting her head on Cat’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat had been her first friend, and then girlfriend, then ex girlfriend, then her friend. It was something Ellie had always appreciated about the older girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she found out Cat had been planning on leaving to the south, to be with her grandmother, she had freaked out, afraid that it was due to their breakup and that she was going to lose her friend. Cat had been understanding, taking her time with saying goodbye and setting the record straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie closed her eyes as she felt Cat gently rub her back. Cat let go a few seconds later, saying, “I think the orange kitty is jealous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie raised her head towards where the orange cat was sitting next to her, noticing that it looked betrayed, glaring at Ellie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want a hug, big guy?” Ellie asked teasingly, picking up the large cat and placing it in her lap, wrapping her arms around the orange cat. Instead of fighting the hug, the orange furred cat just seemed to snuggle in a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat let out a chuckle at the sight. “Does he have a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Does Big Bastard count?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He surprised me in the middle of the f*cking night, and he’s huge!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No worries, she's just a friend! A SUPPORTIVE FRIEND! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Move in?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cat and Ellie chat. Someone pays a visit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are starting off sloow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Big B.” Cat suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that any different than Big Bastard?” Ellie shook her head at the name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not calling him a bastard for one.” Cat argued. “BB.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Just no.” Ellie shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bigby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you even want to give him a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn't give that cutie a name?!” Cat pointed towards the cat in Ellie’s arms, who was still snuggled in close to the brunette, and whose pupils were wide, the prime example of an adorable cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No?” Ellie then looked down towards the cat, only to freeze when she saw the cat’s dilated pupils looking up at her. Grumbling, Ellie looked back towards the cat. “Fine. We can call him Bigby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat had a smug look on her face, before looking for the other cats. “The other cats don't have names, do they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie just sighed. “You can name them if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now I have to take my time.” Cat grumbled, petting the ginger cat's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence between them for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Where will you be staying?” Ellie asked, fiddling with her three fingers on her left hand. The newly named Bigby was still in her lap, content, if the purring was any indication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat hummed thoughtfully. “You know, I didn't even bother asking Maria about it. Oh well. I will probably be put into the Bunks until they can find me a new place. Just wanted to see how you were doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bunks were where anybody new or old residents who arrived at Jackson would go, after being interrogated by a couple of Maria’s top guards. Being placed in tight quarters with other people would allow several guards to take notes of people's behavior. If people were willing to reach out and talk with others, or if someone had an attitude and were impatient, or if someone had anger issues. Newcomers and old residents of Jackson would stay in the bunks for about a week or more while those in charge of housing found them a place. There had been a few exceptions over the years where certain people were given housing up front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie briefly thought about telling Cat that she could have the second floor, but dismissed the idea. Her nightmares would disrupt Cat if they were to live together, and she didn't want to be a burden. Cat cared too much sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to do patrol again?” Ellie asked, shifting a bit so that she was sitting right next to Cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Maria asked me if I was up for training new people, and I said why not.” Cat snarked, before muttering, “I really should've asked about housing though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What type of training?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat was silent for a bit before saying, “She mentioned that there were a few others that would focus on guns or on herbs, or on camping outside of Jackson. As for me, I would be focusing more on hand to hand, martial arts and stuff, you know, stuff my family taught me. And have them do some workout routines too, I guess. I think she said I was going to train about twenty people. I think. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat smiled a bit as the white furred cat she had pet earlier jumped up on the bed next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie let out a dark chuckle. “Those poor people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie recalled the physical agony she had suffered when they were together. Cat always had a strict exercise plan, one that she would force Ellie to do as well. Instead of sleeping in when she wasn't assigned anything, Ellie would end up exercising the whole day with Cat. Or when she wanted to stay in her small garage to listen to music and draw, Cat would drag her out to go on a run all around Jackson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All around Jackson. Twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I'm the reason you had those abs years ago.” Cat muttered, poking Ellie’s side. Ellie swatted her hand away with her right hand, her left hand resting on Bigby's head. “You were so proud of them if I remember, showing them off to Jesse and Dina. Teasing Jesse that he had a chubby belly and telling Dina that you weren't so lazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie rolled her eyes, ignoring her clenching stomach at hearing Jesse's name, and the ache in her heart at hearing Dina’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You plan on having them do your exercise plan or something easier?" Ellie watched as  the other white furred cat pawed slowly towards Cat, sniffing at the woman’s shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My plan obviously. I gotta get them into shape.” Cat leaned down a bit, extending out her hand, allowing the cat to sniff her hand. The cat sniffed before trailing away to sit under the chair Cat had sat on a few minutes ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a bit before Ellie shifted awkwardly. “...Do you want dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it just eggs and fruits?” Cat snarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...no.” Ellie drawled out, moving Bigby out of her lap, placing him on her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar. Show me your kitchen, I’ll make you dinner, lazybutt.” Cat nudged Ellie’s shoulder with her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eggs are good food!” Ellie stood up and headed towards her kitchen, Cat following behind her. Bigby and the other cats trailed behind them, scattering to take up different places in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never learned how to cook other things?” Cat wondered, looking around Ellie's kitchen. It was a rather big kitchen for one person. There was a stove and sink, along with cabinets lined all up against a wall. The window next to the sink was closed. A wooden table that could fit four people had a chair pushed in underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Ellie kept her back to Cat as she searched for a pan in a cupboard above the stove, a grimace on her face. Dina had been the one to cook. Usually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat looked over Ellie’s back clad in a black tank top, frowning when she noticed an abundance of new scars and just how different Ellie’s body was. Ellie had been rather bulky years ago, due to eating a lot and from exercising, but now she was quite skinny with a hint of muscle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any spaghetti?” Cat asked, walking further into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie paused, taking out the pan. “Um yeah, I think? Maria gave me tomato sauce the other day as well. That should be in the fridge and the spaghetti in one of the cupboards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, sit your ass down, cause I’m making spaghetti!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I have eg-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll teach you how to cook other things another day, now sit your ass down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie huffed before putting away the pan, and sitting down in the only chair in the kitchen. Bigby moved from his position near the kitchen doorway to sit underneath her chair. Ellie looked down, then reached down to rub Bigby’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat made herself home in Ellie's kitchen, scouring the cupboards for kitchen equipment. “How are Dina and Jesse? Joel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Dina is fine, she has a kid and is seeing someone.” Ellie said, forcing her voice to remain steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat pulled out a pot from a bottom cabinet and placed it on the stove. “Really? How old is the kid?” Cat asked, surprise clear in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Po-His name is JJ, he’s about 2.” Ellie sat back as Bigby made his way to sit on her lap, purring loudly. Ellie rubbed his back fur, feeling her heart start to race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn. What about Jess and Joel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...They're gone.” Ellie couldn't even bring herself to say dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat paused, feeling her heart ache for Ellie, knowing just how much they both mean to her. She turned around, and walked towards Ellie, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ellie reached up and held it for a second, before lowering it to rub Bigby’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Do you have any water?” Cat walked back to the shelves, opening a few in search of the spaghetti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There should be some by the fridge.” Ellie looked down by her feet when she felt something rub up against it, and noticed that the rest of the cats had circled around her chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found it.” Cat pulled out the spaghetti, then hefted the water onto the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all paused when they heard a knock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie immediately tensed, making Bigby start to growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie! Open up!” Ellie loosened up when she heard Maria. She gently stood up with Bigby in her arms, and lowered him onto the chair. She walked towards the front door, and opened it, allowing the light within the house to show Maria on the front porch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Ellie asked, holding the door open for the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Cat still here?” Maria asked, holding a book in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, she's in the kitchen.” Ellie gestured to the kitchen, letting Maria go through before closing the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie trailed behind Maria, taking her place on her chair once she got into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Maria!” Cat smiled at the older woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren't able to discuss your housing.” Maria got straight to business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we didn't. I’m gonna be placed in The Bunks, right?” Cat peaked at the water in the pot to see if it was boiling yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally, yes. But we do have a place for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here... So, Ellie, what do you say about Cat becoming your housemate?” Maria looked towards Ellie, with a look that Ellie recognized. Maria was not going to let up on the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I have a choice.” Ellie grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be the best housemate!” Cat gave Ellie a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, sure.” Ellie was already regretting it as Cat cheered. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>